Moving Changes Lives
by ShadowWingsForever
Summary: Max is forced to move house from Montana to sunny Florida. She's not the girl type or the social butterfly the her sister is. one day Ella brings round friends from school. Will Max finally have someone she can trust or will it all fall apart? FAX ELLY NUDGE/OC
1. Chapter 1

Moving Changes Lives

Max P.O.V

I hate hate hate this! I threw the basket ball hard at the hoop, it bounced off and flew back into my hands. By the way I'm Maximum but you can call me Max, I am 16, my mum was making me move house because she got a new job, I threw the ball half hearted and it went in with no problem.

"MAX!" I turned slowly and I was face to face with my sister, Ella. "what?" I said with deadly calm only because she had that evil grin on her face. "Its time to go, oh and I got the bigger room this time. You got the room in the basement." she gave me a big smile and we piled into my mums car. The ride to the train station was long. We were moving to Florida all the way from Montana, Great. I held my basket ball to my chest. "I know your sad Max, but I need to mov-" "I know" I cut her off.

I don't talk much. Apart from when I am mad then I cant stop. Anyway when we arrived and Ella was jumping up and down in her seat. I just stared out my window. I got out and pulled my hood up so that the kids playing in the street couldn't see my face. I turned around and bounced the basket ball a few times, suddenly a small girl wrapped her arms around me "I love you Fang" she said in a sweet voice and hugged me tighter.

I heard my mum and Ella laughing and I scowled "Angel!" I heard a boy shout across the road. The girl jumped back and looked at me "Fang?" I just looked at her, "OH I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother," "thanks," I said sarcasticly, The girl blushed and I smiled at her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ella and my mum gaping at me. Well that shut them up.

"Well bye," and with that she ran over to the boy that called her name. So her name was angel... hmm. "OK then lets get to unpacking," turned around to face my new house. I scowled and went to my room.

I walked down to where Ella said my room was. When I walked in it was …...pink...YUK. "MUM," I screamed and walked up that stairs, "yes Max?" "why the hell is my room PINK!" "here, Max paint your room and stop shouting," my mum handed me two paint tins, one black and one sliver. I took the tins and walked down stairs.

3 hours later...

I sat on my bed and looked at my room. I had been aloud to paint it by myself, it look much better. The walls were painted black and I had spent 2 hours to put strips on them, but not normal strips, I dipped my brush in the tin and flicked it at the wall so it look so cool. I was proud of my work. It was another 3 hours to put my stuff away and when I was finally done it was ten... I missed dinner, great. I walked into the kitchen, I was glad my mum left some pizza out for me. I put the pizza into the microwave, suddenly there was a screaming from next door (shouting scream not scream, scream).

I looked out the window and saw a man walking fast to the car out side my house then was a woman shouting at him with bags of things and threw them at him. The man got into the car and drove off, the woman was crying and screaming after him. She turned and ran back into the house next door. "OK... that was weird,"I said to myself. I was still watching to see if anything else would happen when the microwave beeped making my jump. I grabbed a coke and my pizza and went back into my room.

When I was done I set my plate on my desk and crawled into bed.

The next morning...

I woke up to my alarm playing behind these hazel eyes by Kelly clarkson, its one of my fav songs. "Max get up, NOW," "OK!" My mum can be really annoying but I love her. I got out of my bed and pulled on my track suit. I walked up the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Ella was on the phone (most likely to her best friend) so being the lovely sister I am, I crept up behind her when I was right to next to her ear when I shouted "BOO" "AHHHHHH MAX!" Ella jumped up and lunged at me. I dodged with ease and ran for the door.

"I'm going out mum" I shouted as I reached it. "OK but be back by 12. our neighbours are coming over,"

"all right," I flung the door open and ran out. Ella was right on my heels. Keep in mind that this was 7AM! And I just woke up. I started to pour on the speed and ran down the street. Ella gave up when I left the garden because she was still in her pyjamas. I kept up a steady pace until I reached a huge building that looked very modern. It had white walls and a blue sign that said `south-wind leisure centre` cool.

I walking in and it was very lush. It had big blue sofas and everything was shiny. It was much better than the one I had back in Arizona. I went to the front desk. "Hello how may I help you?" A women with short blond hair tied back asked. The badge that I guess had her name on it said `Mary`.

"hmm could you tell my what clubs you do here?" I asked in a bored tone. "well, we do swimming, diving, boxing, kick boxing, basketball, netball, hockey, and football," Mary said in a overly chirpy voice.

"Thanks," I replayed and walked off in the direction of the basketball court.

When I reached to court there was a few boys playing a game, so I slipped off my jacket and grabbed a ball. I bounced it a few times, testing it, I dribbled to the other side of the court where there was a free net, I play for a while then went home.


	2. Chapter 2 First meeting

Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry guys for not updating for so long, I was caught up in tests and I had chores to do! I am thinking about a couple different stories that I'll do after this. Again I'm sorry. **

Fang POV

I was playing Angel, my baby sister, in the park. Angels hair floated around her face as she ran away from, a huge smile on her face as she laughed. I chased her around the swings and out onto the huge field beside the park. I caught her and started tickling her.

"NOO! FANG STOP!" She laughed and tried to push me off her.

"What's the magic words?" I asked her, a grin on my face. Angel was the only one who could make me do that, smile I mean.

"I..LOVE MY...YOU...FANG," she gasped out between giggles.

"Ok," I hopped off her and pulled her up with me. Angels big blue eyes looked at me with love and trust. I smiled down at her. My phone started blaring out 'over and over' by linkin' park. I sighed and pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Fang, you and Angel have to come home now so you can get ready," my mum said. My mum is a great women.

"Ok, see you at home Bye," I said hanging up. I turned to Angel who was looking up at my with curious eyes and I told her we have to go now. She looked sad but nodded and brightened up almost instantly.

Time Skip

We got home and I walked up to my door when I realised that Angel wasn't beside me I whirled around to see her hugging some random guy across the street that was dressed in a grey hoddy and dark white wash jeans, holding a basketball.

"Angel!" I called over to her. She jumped back in surprise looking over to where I was standing. She looked back to the guy ans blush. I could faintly hear her apologise to the guy and ran back to me.

I was about to ask her who that guy was when she latched onto my leg and started saying sorry over and over again.

"It's OK, Ang it's OK." I told her and we walked into the house and into the kitchen where our mum and dad where talking.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy." Angel said and hugged both of them.

"Oh good your back, now go and get on some nice clothes," Mum said to us as she shooed us out of the room.

"Why?" Angel asked looking up at our mother, her blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Because we were invited dinner with granny and grampa." my mum explained, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, OK," Angel and I went up the stairs and got ready. I put on a black shirt, some black jeans and my black hi-tops. I walked down the stairs and we all left to go out to dinner.

Time skip

We came back from dinner and I went straight to my room. I went on Youtube and looked up my favourite Youtuber: PhoenixBeats. She takes songs that are really bad and makes the amazing! She also dose speed art and makes her own DJ mixes. She's really good at it too.

I took off my headphones when I heard shouting from downstairs and then my door flue open and Angel ran in with tears streaming down her face. She flung her arms around me. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"What happened Angel?" I asked, worry leaking into my voice. Oh god, what had upset Angel this much?

"Mummy...and...daddy...are fighting...and...daddy...has bags...with him!" Angel managed to gasp out between sobs. Oh god! I held Angel as she sobbed into my shoulder. A few hours passed and she fell asleep. I carried her to her room and tucked her into her room and left, whispering a good night to her as I walked out the door.

I walked back to my own room and flopped onto my desk chair, I opened my laptop and searched thought the songs that PhoenixBeats made. I put on a playlist and claimed into bed and I dosed off.

Next morning...

I woke up and blinked a couple times as light crawled into my dark room casting shadows down the walls as it stretched across the wall. I dragged my self out of my bed and stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. It sputtered out water and I took off my clothes and hopped in.

The water was warm and relaxing, waking me up. I hoped out after 5 minuets and got dressed. I sat down at my desk and plugged in my headphones and started up another play list by PhoenixBeats and started my own anime picture.

Time skip

It was 12 now and I had just finished the colour on the anime wolf I was doing.

"Fang, Angel can you come here please?" My mum called up the stairs. I sighed and waked down to see my mum with Angel.

"Could you two please go and put on some nice clothes? We were invited to lunch with the new family across the street," she said with a smile. I nodded and walked back up the stairs and put on some black jeans, a linkin' park t-shirt and my black hi-tops.

I grabbed my Ipod and walked downstairs to where Angel and my mum were waiting for me. Angel was in a baby blue dress with white ribbons in her hair. She looked adorable. Mum was in a dark green shirt with grey trousers. Her pin-straight black hair was flowing around her shoulders.

We walked the short dissidence to the house across the road. That's when I remembered that this where that guy that Angel hugged lived. Mum rang the door bell and a few moments later a girl opened the door. She had wavy brown hair and big, kind dark chocolate eyes. Her tanned skin mad her look Hispanic.

"Oh you mush be our new neighbours! Come in, come in. I'll just go get my mum!" She said, excitement clear in her eyes as she grinned. She ran into the next room and a moment later came back with a women who looked like she was in her mid thirty's.

She had the same chocolate eyes and wavy hair the girl had.

"Hello there, you must be the walkers. I'm Valencia Martinez, but you can call me Val, and this is my daughter Ella." she said as she shook all our hands, then gestured to the girl beside her, who shook our hands too.

"I'm Anne and these are my children, Fang and Angel." our mum introduced us to Val and Ella.

"Ella could you go get Max please?" Val said.

"Ok?" Ella said brightly and headed over to a door that , I guess, lead to the basement.

"Why is she going to the basement?" Angel blurted out, looking confused.

"Oh because there was only two bedrooms and Max likes to be alone most of the time. When she's not play that battle field game." Ella explained and she open the door that led to the basement and yelled down.

"MAX! NEIGHBOURS ARE HERE!"

"I could have done that myself," Val said giving Ella a pointed look.

"Sorry." Ella said looking down.

Val shook her head and turned back to our mum.

"What?" A new voice said, making everyone jump (even me).

"I told you to stop doing that!" Val exclaimed to the figurer standing against the basement door. They where wearing a black hoddy, dark white wash jeans and black and white hi-tops.

"And take your hood down indoors Max!" Val said looking annoyed. The figure pulled down there hood and my breath hitched. She was beautiful. She had brown scene styled hair. The bottom of the side fringe was dyed blue. She had weird eyes, they were a caramel colour with a ring of dark brown, almost black.

"I like you eyes." Angel said staring at the Max girl. Then I realised that I was staring too. I looked down at Angel to see her eyes were wide and full with wonder and amazement.

"..." Max shrugged and walked into the kitchen and we all followed her in. We all sat at a table with mum and Val beside each other, Ella beside Val, Angel sat at my left and Max at my right. Val severed us our lunch.

"Why don't you go and play some games in Max's room?" Val asked us when we were done eating.

"Yeah!" Angel jumped up and was about to run down to where Max's room was when she was stopped by Max's hand grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around so her back was to the door, but didn't hurt her.

"Wait a second," Max said, her voice was soft and kind. She opened the door and walked down the steep stairs.

"OK you can come down now," she called up and Angel walked down the steps and I followed her down.

Ok first thing I thought when I saw Max's room was that she liked music... a lot! She had a black bookshelf ,that had neon paint splattered all over it, filled with CD's of bands I don't know.

I looked over at Max, she was sitting at her desk with her headphones on, I guess she was listening to music. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. I looked at Ella who was with Angel playing pick up sticks. I pulled out my Ipod and sat down in on of Max's bean bags and scrolled through my music and put on PhoenixBeats – give you hell – mix.

Soon mum was calling me and Angel down so we could home. We said good bye. But Max stayed in her bedroom. We went home and straight to bed.

School tomorrow...Great.

**I hope you liked it. Review please and I'll be tiring to update my other story: Summer Holidays, tomorrow.**

**Shadow Out! **


	3. Chapter 3 starting school part 1

**A/N Hey guys! Another update, hope you like it and if you can, review please. I really like reading all the great comments you guys write and I hope you keep reading. Thanks!**

Max POV

FINALLY! I thought he would never leave! I let out a sigh and stood up, walking over to my ps3 and turning it on. The TV sprung to life and the familiar ps3 home screen loaded up. I grabbed my head-set and sat in my gaming chair and went to see who was online.

DoILookLikeICare! was on. She was this girl I saved in Battle Field 2. We are good friends now but I've never seen her face. Sad, I know. But what can you do, you know?

We had been playing for around 2 hours when she had to go. We said a short good bye and I turned off my ps3. Signing I stood up and walked over to my desk. I plopped down and opened my laptop. I moved my mouse and the the screen glowed a bright blue.

I logged in and opened up my art program (I forgot the name) and started up my recording program. I was starting a new speed art for my Youtube channel, PhoenixBeats. I did anime speed art, remixes, night-core mixes and some gaming videos with DoILookLikeICare!. I have somewhere between 150,000 and 200,000 subs.

I recorded part 1, saved and uploaded it, then I changed into my pyjamas which was black sleeping shorts and a dark red tank top. I turned off the light and climbed into my bed. I was asleep in a few seconds, that's when my nightmare started.

Max's Nightmare

_I was strapped down to a cold, metal table by cuffs. I tried pulling on the restraints but nothing happened. I tried pulling, twisting and yanking but still nothing. I glanced around the room. I was in a white room, it had bright lights and a big metal door at one side._

_I looked over to my left and I saw him. _

_There was a boy on the table next to me hooked up to the heart monitor, which was making a faint beeping sound. _

_The boy in the bed had his eyes closed and his blond hair laying around his head as he slept and he was a lot younger than me. His baby blue eyes opened just the a metal door flung open and that's when I realised that this was no hospital...it was the school! And we were their test subjects! Suddenly three big furry men walked in._

_Erasers. _

_The half wolf, half men walked over to the boy, who's eyes held fear and anger. A sick, sadistic smile slithered its way onto the Erasers faces as a white-coat walked in holding a needle filled with white liquid._

_The white-coat pushed the needle into the boys arm and the little boy let out a blood curdling scream..._

End of nightmare

I woke with a start, panting. A sheen of cold sweat on on my body. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 5:30am. Groaning, I pulled myself up out of my bed and stumbled up the stairs into the bathroom. I slipped out of my pyjamas and turned on the shower.

The cold water spluttered out and I waited a minuet until the water heats up then I hopped in. The water is relaxing, washing away the worries of the nightmare.

After about 20 minutes I claimed out of the shower and rapped myself in a towel and walked back down the stairs and back to my room. Signing I opened my dresser and brought out see under cloths and slipped them on.

I pulled out some black jeans, a grey tank-top and a top saying 'kiss my shiny metal ass!' and a picture of Bender showing this ass. I slipped on my clothes and grabbed my blue and black high-tops. I glanced in the mirror at my hair, it was still wet and a mess of tangles.

I walked over to my desk and picked up my hair brush and ran it through my socking hair, untangling it. I spent are 30 minutes drying my hair and another 20 minutes styling it.

I didn't want Ella doing that for me. She would curl and crinkle and straighten. It is a nightmare! But my hair is naturally pin straight any way so I don't have to straighten it. My hair reaches down to around the middle of my ribs and is naturally blond. I dyed the tips of my fringe an electric blue, and I loved it.

I had a scene hair cut, For you who don't know a scene hair cut is what some people call a 'Goth' hair cut.

When I had finally finished my hair it was around 7:00am and I could smell the bacon being cooked upstairs. I grabbed my eye-liner and put it on. I grabbed my Ipod and black earphones.

I swung open and climbed up the stairs, swinging my door closed after I passed through it. When I reached the kitchen I could see that Ella was sitting at the breakfast bar eating her bacon.

I didn't see why we had to start school so early. I mean, we only got here 3 days ago. I mean, don't people normally get at least a week to settle in. but oh well.

"Max, don't forget to bring your timer and medicine," my mum gave me my a stern look. Let me tell you what she means by that.

When I was younger I lived with my dad, Jeb Batchelder. He was a sick, pathetic excuse of a man. He did experiments on me and my half brother Ari, but he went too far once and killed Ari. I managed to get away from him and I live with my mum now.

Jeb was a scientist. He injected me with some sort of poison, that's what we think it was, and now I have an injection every 4 hours or I start to get the symptoms of the poison. I can't breath and everything goes red.

I nod and turn to go get the items my mum told me to get, grabbing a piece of bacon on my way out.

My timer is just a watch that has an alarm that goes off every 4 hours. It was black with electric blue lightning bolts running up the sides, its pretty cool.

I grabbed it along with my leather pouch and walked back up stairs. Mum and Ella were waiting for me at the front door. I walked past them and out to my bike. Yeah, I have a motor bike. It's a black Ducati with dark red fire running up the sides. I loved my bike. For me, it's the closest thing to flying I could get other than cliff diving, but we'll get into that later.

I hopped on and Ella pasted me my school bag. It was a black canvas backpack, it is pretty cool. I put on my helmet on and revved the engine twice. I backed out of the drive-way and spend off after mum's car.

It took us around 5 minutes to get to school and when I rolled in, everyone was staring at me. I drove my bike into a space farthest away from any other and hopped off.

I did a quick 360 and saw that every boy that was outside was staring at me and my bike. I sighed I took off my helmet and I could hear everyone gasp. I locked up my bike and readjusted my bag on my shoulder. I walked up to Ella, who was waiting for me, and we walked inside.

"You do know that everyone is staring at you Max?" Ella asked in a hushed voice glancing around the people in the corridor that we were walking through.

"Yes,"I replayed simply, not looking at her.

"Ok then," she said, smiling. I really don't know how she could smile all the time like that, I mean, what is there the smile about? We just moved across the country, we lost all of friends, I mean, there isn't much to smile about. But this is Ella we're talking about, she could find some good even if the world was ending!

Any way, we reached the office and slipped in. there was a plumb, smiley women sitting behind the desk, typing away at her computer. Ella walked up to her and I followed close behind.

"Hello, I'm Ella Martinez and this is my sister Max Ride and we're new here," Ella introduced me knowing I don't like to talk much.

"Oh we here are your schedules, and heres a map of the school. I hope you don't get lost on your way to class," she said handing up two pieces of paper each. I turned and walked out hearing Ella say a quick 'thank you' and ran out after me.

First day at the hell hole- I mean new school. I thought walking down the hall the my home-room. I raped on the door and I heard a man shout come in. I took I a deep breath and opened the door. Here goes nothing I think as I walk in.

**A/N You like? You hate? Tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll see what good ideas you guys come up with. Until next time!**

**Shadow Out!**


End file.
